


Sticky Sheets

by 500shadesofblue



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: (kinda), Awkward Wake Up, Blow Jobs, M/M, Stubble Burn, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/500shadesofblue/pseuds/500shadesofblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan looked down through his haze of desperation and saw glasses and a dark head of hair. Phil, as if sensing Dan’s gaze, looked up and gave a grin, then a coy little lick to the base of Dan’s cock.</p><p>“Phil, fuck, I-” Dan was silenced by Phil going down on him, right to the base, throat spasming around the crown of Dan’s dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Sheets

Dan gasped as he felt the rough burn of stubble scrape against his inner thigh. His sweat slicked skin was sticking to the sheets. As he wantonly thrust into empty air, whimpering, a firm hand held him down.

 Dan felt the warm smoothness of a tongue licking over his hipbone, the crease of his thigh. The soft licks and kisses were followed by gentle bites on the vulnerable, soft skin there – marking him, claiming him.

As he whimpered, he felt a deliberate gust of air on the freshly reddened skin.

“Fuck,” Dan groaned out, overstimulated. The kisses meandered over his inner thighs and hips until he was positively aching, thrusting into the air in desperation. With a gleeful internal shout of _Yes_ , he felt the warm pair of lips meet the base of his cock.

Dan looked down through his haze of desperation and saw glasses and a dark head of hair. Phil, as if sensing Dan’s gaze, looked up and gave a grin, then a coy little lick to the base of Dan’s cock.

“Phil, _fuck_ , I-” Dan was silenced by Phil going down on him, right to the base, throat spasming around the crown of Dan’s dick.

Whatever words Dan had in mind melted into a desperate keen as Phil bobbed up and down, hollowing out his cheeks. Dan looked down and saw Phil’s lazy morning stubble and glasses, his own cock disappearing into Phil’s fucked out mouth, he was going to come after five fucking minutes of this, _fuck_ -

_…_

Dan woke up panting, sweaty and tangled in his sheets. He blinked several times, wondering what the fuck he had just dreamed about. Clues – he was in his own bed, very sticky, and very alone.

He looked down at the mess in his boxers, recalled the bits and pieces of the dream, floating back to him borne on warm, lazy tides. Something about lovebites and stubble, glasses, dark hair, cheeky grins…

“Dan,” Phil distantly shouted from the kitchen, “you don’t mind if I finish your cereal off, do you?”

Dan stared dazedly at his boxers, remembering the dream – stubbly morning Phil, glasses on, blowjobs.

“Dan?” Phil yelled, “Dan, you awake?”

_…Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorrY I just love the idea of no sexual relation at all for the first four years of Dan and Phil's relationship, except they're both single so their bodies are desperate and the person they spend the most time with is each other so their bodies unconsciously latch onto it and fucK. (also wet dreams for the win, amirite)


End file.
